Jiren vs Superman
Pistashio= Jiren VS Superman is Pistashio's twenty-first Death Battle. Description Season 2 Episode 6! Dragon Ball Super vs DC Comics!, Goku VS Superman is an amazingly popular debate, but how will Superman face against Goku's Rival from the The Tournament of power?!, FIND OUT SOON! Interlude Wiz: Goku and Superman. Two of the most iconic heroes in all of fiction. Boomstick: These two are always requested to fight to the death, but today we have a different matchup in mind! Wiz: Jiren, The champion of Universe 11 Boomstick: And Superman, the Man of Steel. Wiz: Since Superman has many versions, we are having two rounds, Round 1, with Modern age Superman, And Round 2 With Pre-Crisis Superman. Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Jiren Wiz: When Jiren was a child, he returned to his house and found that his parents were killed by a villain. He was saved by a being who would become his teacher, who took him away to improve his strength. Later, with his allies, his teacher's other students, they fought the villain, but the enemy was far too strong and most of his friends and even his teacher died. His remaining friends gave up hope on avenging their lost ones and moved on with their lives. From that point onward, Jiren was alone and suffered immesurable grief. Boomstick: Embittered, he trained so he could become stronger, as he no longer believed in trust, only in strength. To Jiren, strength is justice, as strength is absolute, qualities which attracted Belmod to him. He lived in solitude until he met the Pride Troopers. Wiz: Jiren's power would eventually grow to be greater than that of even a God of Destruction; however, he was not interested in becoming one and so his comrade Toppo was chosen to be the God of Destruction candidate for Universe 11 instead. Jiren has a wish that he wants to fulfill, no matter the cost. Boomstick: Jiren's very existence was considered a rumor in other universes; he is known as the only mortal that a God of Destruction cannot defeat. Wiz: Anyway Jiren is the most powerful warrior in Universe 11 as well as apparently the strongest being in his universe, as he is stronger than even Belmod, his universe's God of Destruction, and is vastly stronger than Toppo even when Toppo is a God of Destruction, with the possible exception of Marcarita, the angel of his universe. The only known mortal whose power surpasses all the Gods of Destruction that exists, he is the most powerful mortal in all the universes. Deemed to be the Pride of Universe 11, Belmod even claims thar Jiren is a being that will never lose. Although it's unknown how he compares to the angels in both power and skill but it can be assumed he is capable of holding his own well against them, as Marcarita, the angel of his universe, Vados and Whis, were all impressed by his capabillities. Boomstick: He is much more powerful than any non-deity being in all the universes, with Goku and Vegeta noting none of their opponents could compare to Jiren and Jiren vastly exceeds Goku and Vegeta even when they both used Super Saiyan Blue, which could give even Beerus some trouble, and Golden Frieza. It appears that only the Angels and Ultra Instinct Goku has a shot to defeat Jiren in battle. Despite his overwhelming might, Jiren's fighting style is mostly defensive as, according to Belmod, Jiren tends to let his opponents come to him. He will calmly allow his opponent show their hand, refusing to strike back until either required to or the opponent shows enough strength to actually compete against him, and even then, use no more strength than the amount truly needed. Wiz: Once engaging in battle, his attack methods are very basic, but solid and efficient, quickly decimating the foe with sheer force. Jiren has extremely advanced movement analysis, able to near-instantly perceive and determine the flow of events. He is also tremondously fast, far more so than even Dyspo even when the latter is in his Super Maximum Light Speed Mode. He is capable of surviving in the vaccum of space, allowing him to use his extreme speed to travel through the vastness of space to reach other planets much quicker than a spaceship could Boomstick: After seeing Goku's Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken might, Toppo notes firmly that the Saiyan would have no chance of winning against Jiren. Upon meeting Goku, Goku immediately became in awe at the might of Jiren's mere presence. To which, when Goku approached the stoic warrior, Jiren instantly got behind Goku, who was completely unable to follow or react to this, despite looking right at him, leaving Goku stupefied. When the Gods of Destruction finished fixing the ring faster, Jiren did not bother to dodge the high-speed movement of Katchi Katchin, as he quickly determined that they would not strike him - whereas everyone else opted to dodge, a feat that highly impressed Goku. Wiz: During the Tournament of Power, Jiren scared Rabanra away by just looking at him. When Kale went on a rampage in her Berserker Super Saiyan form, Jiren effortlessly knocked out and launched Kale away with a single Power Impact, while everyone else was completely overwhelmed by her power as even their strongest attacks barely even fazed her. Hit, Universe 6's strongest warrior found Jiren a "disturbing presence", opting to fallback against Jiren after witnessing his power against Kale. Boomstick: Jiren effortlessly deflected a projectile from Ribrianne's Light of Love, which most of the other fighters had great difficulty dealing with. Against Maji Kayo, the sheer force from Jiren's punch sent a shockwave that knocked the foe out of the arena without direct contact. Wiz: Once Jiren began to get serious, he unleashed such intense ki that it shook the entire World of Void, a realm of infinite size, and stupefied everyone present. Beerus was shocked and sweating over his massive power, wondering how one person can unleash that much energy. Jiren's sheer ki was impervioius to base Goku's Kamehameha. Jiren effortlessly withstood all of Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2 Goku's attacks and easily blocked Super Saiyan God Goku's assault with a single hand. Against Super Saiyan Blue, Jiren initially was pushed back until he put in more effort, and casually thrashed Goku about. Boomstick: Even X20 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken Goku proved to be no match for the relaxed Jiren. Jiren was able to easily push back the Universe 7's Spirit Bomb with just a release of energy. Only with X20 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken did Goku just make Jiren use both hands, before gradually wearing Goku down. When Goku re-emerged with Ultra Instinct -Sign-, only Jiren could follow the empowered foe. Wiz: Jiren initially deflected Goku's assault without much effort, but Goku's prowess kept steadily growing, forcing Jiren to fight more seriously altough even then it is assumed he still somewhat held back as Jiren did not show any signs of powering up unlike when he used full power. Boomstick: Against Hit, Jiren was able to effortlessly quickly adapt to Hit's improved Time-Skip, which utterly outmatched Dyspo, allowing him to quite easily counter and pummel the assassin without Hit once being able to hit him. Jiren also easily saw through Hit's Flash Fist Crush and blocked it with one hand and likewise emerged unfazed by the same attack hitting him at point-blank. Wiz: While initially trapped in Hit's Cage of Time, Jiren was ultimately able to slowly move despite being suspended in time. Hit admits he could not stop Jiren for any longer and attempted to eliminate Jiren but this actually allowed Jiren to knock out Hit as he stopped Hit with a simple glare and was able to move his arm to the sphere which kept the Cage of Time active fast enough to destroy it before Hit could move away while still keeping Hit at bay. Vados and Shin states that Jiren possesses power that transcends time itself. Jiren then easily dodged all of Hit's desperate attacks and easily overpowered Hit in seconds and knocked him out of the arena with a Power Impact, taking out Universe 6's apparent ace player. Boomstick: Jiren is able to shoot out a small blast of Ki that expands massively upon impact. He can control how far the attack sends his opponent. Due to Jiren's sheer power, the attack's power is tremondously potent even with Jiren's power massively held back, capable of easily knocking out the Berserker Super Saiyan Kale, defeating the mightiest Universe 6 member Hit, altough Hit had sustained a lot of damage from Jiren's previous attacks, severely injuring Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta enough to revert him back to normal and easily repelling the energy blast of Anilaza. Jiren is also capable of wrapping the energy of the blast around his opponent to electrify said opponent in an orb of energy before exploding, which was easily potent enough to incatipate Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta and return him to normal. Wiz: Jiren is able to charge his fist with his ki and then sends out powerful punches. Simply Jiren's basic punches, when Jiren starts revealing his true power, it is easily potent enough to dispel Beyond Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta's Final Flash, stun Goku back to his normal form from Super Saiyan Blue and at full power, it could revert Beyond Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta back to normal and overpower Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken X20 Goku's Kamehameha. Boomstick: Jiren's Ki is so massively potent that without movement through merely exerting his Ki, Jiren could block remarkably powerful attacks such as Goku's Kamehameha and at full power, it becomes even more potent to the point where it could block Android 17's Beam, Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken X20 and Beyond Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta. Wiz: Due to the immensity of Jiren's power, his ki is so strong that he can release a stupendously powerful force blast by simply exerting his ki through his glare. It was powerful enough to easily disperse Vegeta's Final Flash, block Hit's final assault, and fight back Goku's Spirit Bomb. Boomstick: Jiren's immense speed is so vast that he could land multiple heavy blows on a person in an instant, even able to do this by simply glaring, which is so strong and fast that it could badly wound Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken X20 Goku and Hit. Only Ultra Instinct Goku could effectively counter it without needing to observe it first. However, it can still be seen through if the foe's senses are sharp enough to observe it's pattern, as while Vegeta in his base form could not see it while faraway, once witnessing it up close and using Super Saiyan Blue, he was able to do the same as Ultra Instinct Goku. Jiren: Strength is justice! Strength is absolute! All is meaningless without victory! To be defeated is to lose everything! Just like then... I won't go through that ever again! Modern-Age Superman Wiz: Superman, also known as Kal-El or Clark Kent, is the leader of the Justice League and one of the strongest beings living in Earth-0. He was rocketed to Earth as a baby by his father to be saved from the dying planet that was Krypton. Boomstick: Superman gained a multitude of superpowers and abilities once his body started to absorb the electromagnetic radiation of the yellow star that is our Sun.‘’’ Wiz: These abilities include: super strength, speed, durability, flight, heat vision, ice breath, X-ray vision, a massive array of superhuman senses, energy absorption, Torquasm-Vo, a healing factor, resistance to many different types of attacks, being skilled with alien technology and having notable hand to hand and superhuman combat skill, molecular oscillation, and the Cosmological Vibrational Song. To top it all off, under a blue star his powers are boosted and he gains the ability to imbue others with his powers, and he can immerse himself within a yellow or blue star to amplify his powers to epic levels. Boomstick: Superman’s strength is absolutely insane! He has moved moons and planets on multiple occasions, moved the Mageddon mechanism, rocked the Solar System and even the 52 universes of the Local Multiverse with his punches, and held a miniature black hole in his hands. Hell, he can even lift the Book of Infinite Pages and the Spectre, who contains eternity itself! He lifted literally infinite mass, twice! And before anyone says “but the Book of Infinite Pages forced him back”, Superman and Captain Marvel where blatantly shown reading the book before that happened, which could not have happened if they didn’t lift the Book. Wiz: Superman also has lots of experience fighting a myriad of powerful opponents. He has fought just about every cosmic being in DC Comics, from Darkseid to Imperiex to even the Anti-Monitor. Boomstick: Superman’s speed is simply beautiful. He has moved from Earth to Rao in less than an hour, destroyed reality-blitzing missiles, tagged the Flash on multiple occasions, speedblitzed Imperiex Probes, beings who can outright decimate the Flash, wrecked Green Lanterns, who can cross the Universe in only a matter of 10 hours, and has laid the smackdown constantly on Wonder Woman, who can deflect trillions of Shattered God particles moving across the universe. Wiz: The durability of Superman is amazing as well. Superman has absorbed enough Anti-Sunlight to vaporize half of the Milky Way Galaxy. As he could absorb that much harmful energy into himself without his cells exploding, he is durable even on a cellular level, and not just on a macroscopic level. He has withstood blasts from the Galaxy Busting Imperiex Probes. He has survived the Source Wall exploding. He has withstood the magic blasts of the Galaxy Busting wizard Mordru. He has tanked Omega Beams from Darkseid, the guy who can destroy 1/5th of a Universe. To top it all off, he even tanked a Big Crunch. Boomstick: Superman's heat vision has been stated to be off the charts by any of the standard scientific measures. Keep in mind, we can measure the exakelvins produced by experiments done in the Large Hadron Collider, but Superman’s heat vision is outright immeasurable to us. Wiz: Superman has resisted time manipulation, broke the boundaries of spacetime with punches, withstood death inducement, tanked reality warping, literally ignored being erased from time itself, and can mend a hole in reality with just his heat vision. Or just some static electricity. He also destroyed Darkseid’s true form by manipulating the vibrations of Creation itself…by singing…to cancel out Darkseid’s vibration. Boomstick: Of course, Superman is not completely invincible. Wiz: Superman is weak to Kryptonite, a radioactive material from Superman’s home planet that poisons Kryptonians. He is also susceptible to magic and can be reduced to peak human levels of power if he stays under a red star for too long. He also holds back a lot more than he needs to. Nevertheless, Superman has trained to minimize the effects that these weaknesses have on him. Superman is one of the strongest characters to ever be in a Death Battle. Superman: Look's like it's a job for Superman! Pre-Crisis Superman Wiz: Pre-Crisis Superman's origin is exactly like Modern-Age Superman's origin story, However, Pre-Crisis Superman is FAR More Powerful. Boomstick: Superman's powers were enhanced and added to from the 1940s until the mid-eighties. His powers were explained as a result of two factors: the comparatively weaker gravity of Earth, and the intensity of Earth's yellow sun. As such, Superman's powers were negated if he entered an environment similar to that of Krypton, such as the bottle city of Kandor, or if he was exposed to the solar energy of a red sun. Wiz: In Silver Age stories, the powers and limitations of Superman were instantly possessed by any Kryptonians exposed to Earth or Earth-like conditions. Individuals from the planet Daxam, such as Mon-El, possessed identical powers, but were invulnerable to Kryptonite and highly susceptible to lead poisoning. Boomstick: Superman's strength was increased to the point where he could move entire planets. Wiz: Superman's speed increased to the point where he could travel faster than light. Several stories depict him traversing great distances through space to other solar systems and distant galaxies and even other universes. He could cross our own solar system in minutes. He could also use this power to travel through time, as shown in his boyhood visits to the 30th century as a member of the Legion of Superheroes. Superman can also swim at speeds approaching Aquaman's speed as well as run at speeds similar to that of the Flash. Superman is unable to beat Flash in a race. Boomstick: By the 1970s, Superman became able to withstand an atomic explosion and even fly through the core of a star. He was also immune to non-Kryptonian diseases and all radiation except for that of a red sun or Kryptonite. Wiz: In addition to X-ray vision and heat vision, Superman was also given telescopic and microscopic vision. The character could see across interstellar distances and observe events that occurred on a microscopic and even atomic level. He could also see across the full electromagnetic spectrum, including infra-red and ultraviolet light. Wiz: Superman's breath was capable of freezing objects and generating hurricane-force winds. He could also hold his breath indefinitely, allowing him to travel underwater or in space without breathing apparatus. Boomstick: Superman possessed genius-level intelligence and an eidetic memory. These enhanced mental capabilities were a direct result of his exposure to a yellow sun, as evidenced by the depiction of Superman's dog, Krypto. While under a yellow sun, Krypto's intelligence was boosted to that of a typical human. Wiz: Superman also possessed the mental ability to screen out the enormous amount of information received by his enhanced senses, and to focus on a single detail, such as a particular voice or location. As well, his speed reading abilities were much like that of the Flash. He was able to absorb large amounts of information quickly; whether it entered his short term or long term memory is hazy. Under a yellow sun, a Kryptonian gains the ability to speak and understand all languages. Boomstick: Superman could throw his voice across great distances. This power was used to confuse enemies or protect his secret identity by tricking others into believing that he (or Clark Kent) was in a different location. Wiz: This power enabled Superman to hypnotize anyone. He could make people forget incidents or obey his commands. This power was often used to safeguard his identity. Boomstick: Superman could survive indefinitely without food, water, or rest due to the yellow sun's radiation sustaining him. Wiz: Superman could regenerate physical damage to his body at an accelerated rate. He was able to regenerate when Wonder Woman slit his throat with her tiara in Wonder Woman #219. In the series Batman: The Dark Knight Returns, Superman regenerates his body after being reduced to near a skeleton by a special nuke that was designed to blot out sun light and disrupt energy. Boomstick: Superman's healing rate has been inconsistently portrayed, however. In the first issue of the "Superman/Batman" comic, Alfred is able to remove a Kryptonite bullet from Superman's body without fear of the wound closing (probably because the Kryptonite was affecting his ability to heal). Wiz: Sure he's OP, But he's not Invincible, Superman is weak to Kryptonite and Magic. Pre-Crisis Superman: But I need being Clark - I need a private life just like anyone! In the past, I've tried assuming other identities-- But it just didn't work! Clark Kent is as much a part of who I am as Kal-El of Krypton is! Ma and Pa Kent... The way they raised me... My boyhood in Smallville-- They made me what I am-- And I'd sooner die than give it up! '' Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! '''Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLEEE, Round 1!' Death Battle (Modern-Age Superman vs Jiren) Superman Was Walking looking For Someone to spar and He sees a alien that was taking on Goku, Jiren Knees Goku in the face and grabs him by the shirt and blast him sending him away and Saitama decided to save him from it by punching at Jiren but he caught it with one hand. Goku Falls down Defeated. Superman: Leave him, Now! FIGHT! Jiren uses ki blast as Superman who runs through them and dodges them and keeps running, Superman dodged and punches Jiren in the face and gives him the rapid punch And the kicks him up and jumps Superman high and uses Laser but Jiren flies up very fast and grabs his cape and spins him before throwing him through the rocks before blasting his ki blast at him. when the smoke clears, Jiren checks if Clark was still on the rocks but he had dodged as Jiren don't know where he was until Superman taps on his shoulder before he turns around, Jiren deliver a strong punch through the rocks before Superman kicks up in the air and he grabs his foot and throws him down to the ground. Jiren was impressed as Superman lands on the ground as his opponent gets up. Superman hit Jiren quickly, Superman kicked him to the direction of the sky, and Jiren recovered, he tried to Kick Superman, who dodged, Superman Blitzed Jiren 5 times at the speed of light, then hr fired Laser at Jiren, who recovered easily, Superman hit Jiren, who was not affected by the punch, Jiren kicked Superman who managed to dodge, he punched Jiren 20 times at the speed of light, who stopped all the fists easily, Jiren kicked Kal and fired at him ki blast, however Superman was fast enough and quickly crushed him on the ground, and Superman recovered and hit Jiren who teleported behind him Jiren increased his power, And quickly hit Superman, who managed to react, the two aliens punched each other at the speed of light, but it was Jiren who gave the last blow, with a strong punch to Clark's belly. Jiren tried to smash Clark, who dodged, Superman punched Jiren, who dodged and blasted Superman who dodged again, Jiren hit Superman on the other side of the scene, and while Superman was still in the sky, Jiren hit him again, smashing him on the ground. Now, Superman goes all-out, The Champion of Universe 11 tried to Punch Kal who dodged and kicked Jiren on the ground, Superman hit Jiren again, but this time Jiren managed to get away, but Superman grabbed him and hit him to towards the moon! Jiren And Superman dahses to Each other and use rapid Punches And trading blows even more until they grabbed each other Hand And put them to Hand To Hand Struggle And Then The Ground Is Craking and breaking And Jiren And Superman Getting Angry until Jiren Charged a Ki And Blasts it Knocking Superman Back, Jiren Blasted Superman in the Back With the energy wave.. Jiren Jumps Backwards and then charging a blast using heatwave while Superman gets up injured and unable to do anything. once Jiren Blast Heat Wave And It had Hit Kal-El Which Causing him To Scream And Being Disintegrated and The Blast Had exploded after it was pushed into the montains as Jiren watches until it clears. KO! Results Boomstick: Damn. how Superman lost to a DB character? Wiz: it happend, My friend, Anyway while Superman was superior in terms of lifting strengh Jiren was superior in terms of Attack Potency, Speed and Durability. Boomstick: Dang. Anyway, Jiren's Speed Feats are Clear 4-D. Wiz: Jiren Can move during Time-Skip and even broke through Hit's Cage of Time. He was then stated to transcend time itself, being completely unbound by it. Hit's Time-Skip takes time to where there is none and stores it to create a parallel universe. Moving when no time is present and completely breaking through such an attack with mere movements is definitely 4-D Speed. it took 4-D Ultra instinct Goku to get past the barrier so Massively FTL+ Superman would be greatly struggle Boomstick: Superman's Vega Feat is pretty much whole dimension slower then Jiren's cage of time breaking speed feat. Wiz: There's no evidence to suggest that Clark is fast enough to punch past Jiren's Barrier and any attack that is weaker then the barrier will be Absorbed. Boomstick: in terms of Attack Potency, Jiren was superior. Jiren was stated by Supreme Kai to be more powerful than anyone he and the Universe 7 warriors have ever faced, which should make him more powerful than Infinite Zamasu; this was later confirmed by the official promo for Episode 129 of Dragon Ball Super, which stated that Jiren is indeed "[https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DWsQLdqUMAInP2K?format=jpg the mightiest foe in Dragon Ball''history]". ' Wiz: This is further supported by Vegeta saying that he had never faced an energy as strong as Jiren's and Goku stating that he's never been hit by a punch as strong one from Jiren. While simply walking, his Ki alone shook the entirety of the World of Void, a dimension of infinite size. When Jiren released his ki, power left Beerus completely shocked, when Infinite Zamasu only made him take notice. he also Stated to have reached the level of a God of Destruction, if not surpassed it completely, it makes Jiren as a Multi-Universal level, Someone who could destroy multiple universes with single blows. 'Boomstick: Modern-Age Superman showed some of Universal Feats, Like cracking the source wall, and fought on par with Orion on multiple occasions, who could destroy 1/5 of a universe-sized dimension. ' Wiz: And even then, Superman's Universal feats in the Modern-Age Comics won't be able to take down the champion of Universe 11. 'Boomstick: Seems like Superman finally lost to a Dragon Ball character! ' Wiz: The Winner is Jiren. Pre-Death Battle 2 '''Boomstick: All right, we're back. Now it's time for Round 2, with Pre-Crisis Superman! Death Battle (Pre-Crisis Superman vs Jiren) Superman was flying in the vastness of space. Kal turned around only to find a ki blast fired at him, but he deflected it. Jiren revealed himself. Superman: Woah, who are you? Jiren: My name is Jiren. And you must be Superman. If I am to defeat Goku, I must become stronger. Jiren flew away from Superman ready to engage him in battle. FIGHT! Superman flew towards Jiren and punched him in the face. Jiren punched Kal-El in the stomach and punched him down. Superman got back up and started punch Jiren, but he just blocked every one of Superman's punches. He fired the Power Impact which knocked back Superman. Superman later dodoged and fired a laser on Jiren, who easily dodged. Superman flew towards Jiren and tackled him. Jiren used Energy Fist to punch Superman, but Superman blocked it and used his hand to make Jiren punch himself with his own Energy Fists and then threw him over to the other side. Jiren then dodged, and punched Superman towards another planet, the planet has been destroyed Jiren fly and punch Superman in the face, then proceeds to go on the offensive, forcing Superman to block his blows until Jiren teleported behind him and kicked him. Both Jiren and Clark pulled then fists back and checked both of each other in the cheeks. While their blows were powerful enough to deroot trees and bushes, they two were still standing their ground. Superman quickly threw another quick punch however Jiren dodged it and elbowed him in the face. The power from the attack managed to send Superman flying back but out of nowhere, he then felt an insane number of blows overwhelm her completely. Superman was then sent flying across the entire universe from one good punch from Jiren, who quickly dashed from behind and kneed him in the back. Kent quickly landed on his hands as he flipped back onto her feet and looked up to see Jiren hurtling towards him. With a quickly motion, Jiren grabbed Superman and with one tight grip, Kent narrowed her eyes as he then clipped Jiren in the cheek. he began to violently jab the Pride Trooper from left to right, and finished it off with a powerful punch right in the chest! However, Jiren still was holding his ground despite getting nearly incapacitated as he then punched back a lot more powerful than last time as Superman began to struggle to keep him ground. Jiren decked Clark another time, this time it was enough to make her stumble as Jiren delivered a barrage of blows and finishing it off with kick the cheek. As Jiren stood, his back turned and his arms crossed. He was believing it was time to leave this island until he heard Diana's voice call out one more time. "Stop right where you are!" Jiren turned to face Diana who was holding the Lasso Of Truth in her hands... "You are powerful... But... You will finally yield to my might." '' ''Jiren faced Superman, both staring each other down. Justice was surging through Supeman's body, as a red aura surrounded Jiren as he still had his same stoic blank look. Both circled each other, eyeing each other down... Both stood in position... And as fast as both cold, they went for a shot, both of their hands colliding, creating an enormous crater that lead to multiple universes get destroyed, it even caused giant waves to violently erupt. Jiren and Clark were still going at it however as Jiren threw another punch but was sidestepped by Superman as he decked Jiren in the stomach but that did nothing as Jiren uppercut Kal-El which did manage to make him stumble a bit. Jiren quickly threw another punch but was in for another unpleasant surprise... His hand was caught by Superman's hand Superman threw his fist straight into Jiren's face but the Alien quickly dodged it as he jabbed at the Kryptonian but he too dodged it. Both traded blows and dodged each one of them before Jiren broke the chain by kicking Superman straight in the side that sent him flying, However Jiren was dashing at him at insane speeds as he then punched Clark right in the face but he flipped over Jiren and kicked him right in the back. However, that kick barely fazed Jiren at all as he quickly turned around and kicked Superman into the stomach but he blocked it but then out of nowhere.... Jiren disappeared! Jiren slammed his hand into Clark's gut as he nearly lost his breath. Jiren's hand lit up an orange glow and as soon as Superman knew it, Jiren blasted him with an orb of ki that engulfed him as it sent flying towards the other side of the universe! Jiren looked up at the ball of ki and once it got high enough... "It's over." Falling gracefully from the sky, Clark's limp body was caught by Jiren who laid his body on the ground. He looked down at the Warrior in which he closed his eyes and bowed his head in respect of his fallen adversary. KO! Results Boomstick: NOT AGAIN! Wiz: Thats was Close, while They were on par in terms of speed, sinc they both were able to move faster then time,Jiren won thanks to his better Attack Potency and his Energy Attacks. Boomstick: While Pre-Crisis Superman is on par with Infinite Zamasu, Pre-Crisis Superman during his fight against Jaxon, generated enough power causing all future timelines originally wiped out to be restored. Pretty much he is capable of casually breaking the time barrier and altering timelines with his punches, making him as a clear fourth dimensional & Multi-Universal Being. Wiz: However Zamasu did similar thing, As stated by Gowasu and Beerus, Zamasu's Soul fused with the universe and overrided its law and order. He was also shown leaking into separate timelines, and each timeline is its own universe in Dragon Ball. He would have eventually kept leaking into other timelines and more universes over time. Finally, it's even stated that Zamasu's influence was having an effect on the present timeline, making him also as a fourth dimensional Being. Boomstick: However, Jiren was stated by Supreme Kai to be more powerful than anyone he and the Universe 7 warriors have ever faced, which should make him more powerful than Infinite Zamasu, which also confirmed that Jiren is Beyond Multi-Universal and fourth dimensional Wiz: While most of PC Supes are throwing Star Systems with his breaths and Busting Multiple Galaxies, Jiren's Feats were just on a different level. Boomstick: Seems like Superman wasn't limitless at all! Wuz: The Winner is Jiren. Next Time.. Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle! Roxas vs Dark Pit The Rematch For The Rematch, Click Here |-| PlozAlchaz= Jiren VS Superman is a What-If? Death Battle by PlozAlcachaz featuring Jiren from Dragon Ball Z against Superman from DC Comics. Description The two alien heroes in spandex with seemingly limitless power clash in a battle shaking reality to its very core, but only one male in tights can display their dominance here. Will the Pride Trooper of Justice be able to take down the last son of Krypton or will Earth's mightiest hero and one of the founders of the Justice League of America take down the mightiest Universe 11 warrior. Polls Who would you be rooting for? Jiren Superman Who would win? Jiren Superman Which current series do you prefer? Dragon Ball Super DC Rebirth Interlude Jiren Superman Intermission Battle Pre-Battle Fight K.O.! Results The Next Time... Trivia |-| Ratman132= Jiren vs Superman.png|Version 1 Jiren VS Goku.png|Version 2 Jiren vs Superman.jpg|Version 3 JirenVSSupermanSJ.png|Version 4 Jiren vs Superman 1.png Jiren vs Superman 2.png Description Intro Jiren Superman Intermission Death Battle Conclusion Advantages and Disadvantages Next Time Category:PlozAlcachaz Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"God vs Alien" Themed Death Battles Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'DBZ vs DC' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Warner Bros vs. Shounen Jump' Themed Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Ratman132 Category:Pistashio's Death Battles Category:Pistashio TV Category:'Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles